lore_of_remnantfandomcom-20200214-history
The City of Remnant
Remnant is the home of the Adventurer's Guild and the main trading hub in western Castia. It lies on a Peninsula surrounded by the Blood Sea. History The earliest known ruin in the area of the City of Remnant dates back to the Bharum Empire, a marvel of dwarven engineering and organization, stretching along the Underdark from the mountains of Karden’s Spine all the way to the Snowglint Peaks, surfacing only in mountainous regions or areas with intense mineral wealth. In such an area was founded the mining outpost that would later be abandoned upon the fall of the empire and one day become Remnant.' ' After the fall of the Khatran Empire and the Warp that transformed Castia, the Dura-Khan’s younger brother carried his sister’s corpse across the continent, seeking a quiet, peaceful place to lay her body to rest. When he came across the ruins of the mining outpost, he had his entourage dig a grand mausoleum in the abandoned catacombs and establish a small settlement that he named Remnant: the last dying ember of a once proud and noble lineage, and what he believed to be the last remnant of heroic grandeur in the world.' ' Over time, as pilgrims came to pay their respects to Mirrash the Brave, who had united so many different peoples together with minimal bloodshed, the area became well-traveled enough for it to become a stopping place for trade caravans. From that, it became a small trading post, which later blossomed into a proper trading town thanks to a wealthy elven family. Remnant would have languished like that forever, perhaps, if it had not been for a fortuitous circumstance: People from another plane teleported into the city, seeking a new place to belong. The union between the Travellers who used lost magic to escape from another realm and the local residents formed a proper city from the foundation of a small trading town. The name Remnant resonated with the Travellers who escaped their war-scarred world for one with new possibilities. Over time, their capabilities with trade expanded; the Travellers lent their familiarity with combat and other skills with the native Castian artisans and managed to establish trade routes by land and by sea. Nestled in the southwestern peninsula of the continent Castia, they were positioned in the ideal spot for expanding trade. With more business attracted money. With more money, they attracted people. With more people, they gathered resources and built a city big enough to hold their aspirations. A molten melting pot of diversity, it comes to no surprise that numerous guilds sprang forth within Remnant. The first and most prominent being what is now known as the Adventurer's Guild of Remnant . It started from brave Travellers and vagrant jack-of-all-trades volunteering to guard caravans and boats to and from their city for trading purposes. The need to hone one's skill sets for such jobs—the need for heroes—gave birth to this group. Other guilds focused on different skills that could be used for this line of work and gained momentum in their own right. As more people from different lands and various walks of life join at Remnant, more wonders and adventures are sure to unfold! The City of Adventure has taken off in the Age of Wings! Birds of a Different Feather Nesting Together With nowhere to go, both Travellers and Castians worked together to emphasize the one thing they had going for them; trade and hired muscle. Slowly over time, Travellers were able to lend their wealth, magic and eclectic group of warriors to the Castians, who needed people to guard their cargo as they attempt to traverse dangerous lands and encounter dangerous creatures. Eager to open up new avenues for trade, they adopted an open door policy for more mercenaries to build up their economy without having to risk losing too much well-established protection for their home front. From this, the internal (city guard) and the external (Adventurers’ Guild) forces were born. Flying Out In The Age of Wings The experimental system seemed to work—trade became profitable (the main reason the market area is so diverse in all three of the main districts). With the natural phenomena of the land along with ruins possessing arcane, divine, and natural-powered secrets along with the prosperous environment for business, Remnant became a beacon for magic item vendors looking to make a quick buck or more importantly, gain wealthy repeating customers who were in need of any advantage against the various threats they’d have to face. Major Resources Remnant has a lot of mineral wealth from excavations under and around the city and funnels a good bit of it into magic. It sustains itself via farming in the Outskirts, gets water from its small lake and underground rivers, has a complex and advanced sewers system, and maintains sustainable woodcutting in the surrounding forest. Its main production is precious metals and gems, the remnant of its ancient beginnings as a dwarven mining outpost. The following two lists are in order of prevalence of the resource: Precious Metals: * Silver * Gold * Mithril * Adamantine * Platinum Gems: * Sapphires * Rubies * Emeralds * Onyx * Diamonds Guilds With a population composed of the people from all over Solan and having started from trading posts, Remnant's guild system reflects that very diversity. The most prominent of these being the Adventurers' Guild of Remnant, which acts as a mercenary force to carry out various missions for groups and individuals in the city and beyond. Other guilds are the Tinkerer's Guild, a branch that often works with Adventurers' Guild members to sell and educate on the use of firearms, the Martial Guild, a group that trains and celebrates the art of various melee fighting techniques and the Mages' Guild that teaches and studies the art of arcane spell-casting.